1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the configuration of client preferences and settings in a computer environment. More particularly, the invention relates to the automatic configuration of client preferences, settings and software through a server across a computer network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large computer networks have created many headaches for network administrators. The early networked systems required constant attention from the administrators to maintain the operational integrity of the machines attached to the network.
This is still true in many respects for current networked systems. If any network clients need to be updated, the administrator must visit each machine personally and manually update preferences and settings. Software updates may sometimes be updated through the internal network, but many times must be tended manually by the administrator at the specific machine.
Other items such as the Internetwork Processor (IP) address must be set dynamically at the point in time when the client first appears on the network. The addresses are typically managed at run-time to avoid any duplication and resulting packet problems. The Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) specifies that a server may dynamically set a client's IP address. The IP address is specified by the local server at runtime when the client first appears on the internal network. The client receives the IP address and never speaks to the server again until the client restarts.
This approach falls short of providing an easier solution for the system administrator with respect to other aspects of system maintenance. The time and labor involved with manual updates and configuration of network clients has become overly burdensome to the network administrator.
It would be advantageous to provide an automatic client configuration system that allows the network administrator to configure and manipulate network client machines for items such as program preferences and settings as well as software version updates. It would further be advantageous to provide an automatic client configuration system that is centralized at the server and is easily operated and configured by the administrator with minimal effort.